


apocalyptic

by empathetiic



Series: original character short stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathetiic/pseuds/empathetiic
Summary: well, it certainly wasn't how they were expecting their day to go.
Series: original character short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760065





	apocalyptic

**Author's Note:**

> what's up fuckers, it's ya boi croissant. i'm participating in a 75-day challenge targeting mental and physical health, and one of the daily requirements is to read 10 pages a day. i decided that this would be a good excuse to try and get myself to write again, so i'm doing one-shots every day involving my own personal characters. each one may introduce another character of mine, but they will always be my personally created characters. i will try to summarize the aforementioned characters in the end notes, so please read that if you're curious. and if you'd like to know more, feel free to ask! i'm totally okay talking on other platforms about my babies :)
> 
> thanks for reading!

"Tell me something," a soft, deep voice cut through the sizzling of bacon cooking in a pan, "doesn't today feel...weird?" 

As if it could understand, the cat sitting near the stove mewled in response, staring up at their owner with big, green eyes. 

"You think so, too, huh? It's not just me, then." Christopher let out a soft sigh, flipping pieces of bacon and adjusting the heat of the burner. "Maybe it's quieter...no, that couldn't be it. We live in the middle of fucking nowhere, it's always quiet. Or...is it the appearance outside? Is it darker than normal? Is it-" 

"You're mumbling, Chris." Finnley, Christopher's sister, had dragged herself from her bedroom and perched on one of the stools by the center island, holding her face over his cup of hot coffee. Not knowing she was there, the eldest flinched at the sound of her voice, and he turned to look at her, expression dropping flat. "You know you could make your own, lazy," Chris deadpanned, voice flattened to emphasize his displeasure as he received an eye roll in return for scolding his younger sibling. "Give me a minute, man, I just woke up." She waved her hand dismissively at her brother, who turned his attention back to the food on the stove. 

"Would you grab the little ones, please? They haven't been out since last night, and I think Apple is about ready to body-slam her way out of the cage." Finn heaved a sigh before standing from the stool, pushing her hair back out of her face and heading into her brother's bedroom. "Hope you aren't hiding any dudes in here," she nagged, earning a grunt of annoyance in response before disappearing into the room.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you little shits." She moved the blanket off the cage in the corner of Christopher's room, popping the cage open and pulling out the two sugar-gliders bouncing around inside. She held one in her hand, the other hopping to rest on her shoulder. She turned to head back out of the room, but something made her pause as she caught a glimpse of the light pouring in through the half-covered window. Finn's eyebrows creased in the middle as she turned fully to face the window, slowly moving the curtain to get a clearer view of their backyard. For the most part, it was hard to see past the tall fence, but she squinted a bit, trying to focus on the strange movement beyond the fence. 

That didn't make much sense.

Aside from trees, there's swampy water behind that fence, and the moving figures certainly didn't look like ducks or the native gator...

Finn's thoughts were interrupted suddenly by sounds akin to firecrackers, and she jumped in her skin, nearly dropping Apple out of her hand. Her feet carried her without thought back out of the room, and her eyes were blown wide as she looked at her brother, who looked equally, if not more concerned. 

"I- ...it's not...what the hell was that?" Finn's voice came out small, weaker than she was anticipating, and Chris flicked the burner off and picked up the kitten off the counter, holding him close to his chest. "Go look through the window in your room, you can see down the street from there." Her brother's level voice kept her grounded, and she nodded and held out Apple towards him, trading the small sugar gliders for Marx, their foster kitten. She cradled him close to her chest and headed into the hallway, pushing her bedroom door open and crawling onto the bed. She put Marx on her pillow and reached up towards the window, pulling the curtain back and squinting at the light irritating her oversensitive eyes. After a few blinks, she was able to focus, and slowly the outside world cleared up beyond the sunlight. 

"Uh- Chris? I think you- uh-" she sputtered, struggling to finish her sentence, though it was enough to summon her brother to her room. She turned to face him, and the look of dread crossing her features said enough. He stood by the side of her bed and moved the curtain, and his expression warped to something akin with confused fear. 

"What the fuck? What are they-" Christopher was interrupted by the loud, resonating sound of gunshots echoing down the street, and panic overtook his body and he pushed the curtain shut and pulled Finn back from the window, off her bed and back out into the hallway. The harsh yank on her arm caused a familiar fear to rise in her, and at first she flinched and pulled back, unable to read the expression on her brother's face in the dark hallway.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry- I know, but I didn't want you to stand near the window." His voice calmed her frayed nerves a bit, and she looked to the end of the hallway, where the kitchen light caused one of the old family pictures to be illuminated. 

"Well...I guess you were right." Christopher's brows furrowed, and he looked toward the end of the hall. "About what?" Nothing but a long sigh at first, Finn sinking to her knees and looking at the kitten in her arms.

"Today feels _very_ weird."

**Author's Note:**

> the two characters used in this short are my siblings christopher (25) and finnley (19). because i lack drawing skills, the best reference for their appearances is miles mcmillan (christopher), when he had longer hair, and erika linder (finnley), specifically her blond short-haired era. i will likely touch on their childhood and story more, but this was just a warm-up (as i had already missed day 1 lol). 
> 
> helpful criticism, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
